


My Hair

by laffytaffylafayette



Series: American Candy (The Maine - Hetalia) [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Although lietpol being a thing here would be cute, Gen, I bullshitted the end, I imagined this as lietpol not being a thing here, Inspired loosely by the song "My Hair" by The Maine, Why is this so short, posted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laffytaffylafayette/pseuds/laffytaffylafayette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland's boss tells him that his hair and clothing are unacceptable. He rants to Lithuania</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hair

Lithuania was honestly happy to be able to spend some time alone. Alone was nice. No one to annoy you... Silence.. Productiveness, sometimes. He liked to be alone. Sure, it was definitely nice to have company sometimes, but that company can get annoying quickly. He usually hung out with Poland and the other two Baltics. 

The Baltics were honestly okay, and well, Poland was Poland. It wasn't like Lithuania didn't like Poland, he was just... Flamboyant, to say the least. 

Currently Lithuania was sitting at the desk in his room, trying to get some paperwork done. He had been slacking off for the last month or so and wanted to get something done before his boss decided to yell at him.

But no. Of course. He couldn't get anything done, could he? 

His face fell from a look of concentration to one of annoyance as he heard the thump thump thump of footsteps heading towards his room. It took a moment, but the door was flung open, to reveal an angry and annoyed, you guessed it, Poland. 

His green eyes were blazing and his blonde hair was messed up from speeding the whole way to Lithuania's house. Of course, Lithuania would never admit that Poland's hair was a wreck, especially when Poland is worked up over something, or he'd probably suffer from a few injuries.

"Poland? What's wrong?" Lithuania asked, standing up from the chair he was previously sitting on.

Poland shrugged angrily. "I'm not sure what's wrong! My boss just decided to be,like, rude today, for some reason."

Lithuania rolled his eyes slightly. "Okay, then why are you angry?"

"He told me I should probably cut my hair soon. I don't want to cut my hair! I like my hair the way it is! And who is he to tell me what to do with my hair? He has no control over me-" Poland was cut off.

"Actually-" Lithuania tried to interject.

"No. Why would he think that? Is there something wrong with having long hair?" He looked at Lithuania.

"No-"

Lithuania should probably just give up.

"Exactly! There is nothing wrong with it. You have long hair. France has long hair. China has long hair. Why can't I have long hair? I'm allowed to keep my hair like this. Fuck anyone who thinks my hair isn't okay. I like it, why should I care? It's not like I need reassurance over everything! Why make fun of my hair? It's. My. Hair. Seriously, it's my own hair. Not theirs'. Why can't they just accept that? People can have whatever hairstyle they want! Who cares if it's against 'regulations' or some shit. You can do whatever you want with your body, and that definitely includes hair. And who even cares what he says? His opinion totally does not matter!" He paused to catch his breath, and Lithuania took the opportunity to speak.

"Why are you so mad then, if his opinion doesn't matter?"

Poland sighed. "Because, like, it's disappointing, you know? Sometimes you just want to be complimented, and not told to change. But whatever, I guess. People have their own opinions. I guess I was just worked up over nothing. I don't know. It's just, like, a lot of people have said that before." His facial expression changed slightly. He really didn't look angry at this point, it was more of a dejected look now. 

Lithuania, both slowly and awkwardly, reached his arm out and put a hand on Poland's shoulder in a form of comfort. 

"Ah, well, just try to ignore them. And like you said, it doesn't matter what others think." Lithuania sucks at motivational speeches.

"I know... It's just hard sometimes..." Poland trailed off. "Hey, Liet, what do you think of my hair? Should I change it?"

"What? You are really asking me for my opinion? You normally wouldn't do that.I mean, sometimes you do but..."

"Oh come on. I can trust you. You tell the truth, like, a lot of the time. Now please answer my question." Poland smiled, or maybe it was a smirk...?

"I- uh, your hair honestly looks fine. I have nothing against it. Plus, my hair is about the same length."

"Yeah, but, like... Oh never mind! Thank you, Liet!" He quickly hugged Lithuania before he could back off.

Wow! Poland was hugging him! Why was Poland hugging him? There was no need to hug Lithuania! Who would hug Lithuania? Poland, apparently. But that's beside the point.

"You're welcome?" Lithuania responded after Poland had released him from his grip.

Poland smiled. "Well... See ya!" He pranced out of the door, leaving a somewhat confused, yet happy Lithuania behind to do his boring paperwork.


End file.
